his breath in my ear
by Selunchen
Summary: not very good, just a very sad story from Akanes later life


**Copyright rumiko takahashi… she is a fine lady…**

**I clearly don't like this story… and it is a one-shot, unless, to many think I should make a fine ending…**

**You left me!**

Who was she? For most of japans population, she was Tendo Akane, the famous actor. Her friends saw her as a bitch that didn't care. He, he saw her as a nice girl, who he wanted to spend his life with. He respected her, loved her, and made sure she wasn't suffering. However, he could never compete with Ranma.

Ranma; the name haunted her mind; he had stolen her heart without knowing, made her cry and in the end leaving him. She could clearly remember the day, it played throw her mind every day.

**Flashback:**

_She was slowly walking home from school. Ranma didn't wanna follow her, busy with his new girlfriend. He had been with her for about 2 weeks, and hell he was in love, she was the only thing on his mind. _

_Akane stared at the flood, how many times had they walked across it together? Her eyes began to water, why the hell did she have to love him sooo much. The lust to punch something was overwhelming, that jerk._

_No; he wasn't a jerk, she was the one to screw everything up. The tears finally came, mixing together with the muddy floodwater, dissolving her own images. He was right, she was ugly, could never compete with anybody, everyone was better than she was._

_After a couple of minutes, she stood tall. Maybe they were right, but she was going to prove them wrong. That was when the decision was made; Akane Tendo was moving from home, she was going to another high school another place._

_The way home was filled with ideas of her new life. She had lived without him she could do it again. For the first time in a long period, Akane smiled._

_**Later that night:**_

_Nabiki liked her idea, she also thought that she should get away from Nerima. She had even made sure that Akane entered the finest acting school, and would live in a small apartment. However, she had to share it with a guy. _

_She trusted Nabiki; she made sure nobody would ever know where she was for about 3 months. Then the decision was up to her. She though promised to send letters to Nabiki, telling her about the situation on the school._

_As everything was being fixed, Akane went to her room to pack. As she packed her most important stuff, memories rushed through her eyes. So many things had happened in her room, but most of it was Ranma stuff, and it only made the room more disgusting._

_Nabiki then knocked at her door, telling her the cab would be there in a few moments. That was her final look at her room, she knew that it would be the last time she saw it._

_Nabiki stayed upstairs; claiming that she still had some unfinished business._

_Akane slowly walked towards the gate trying to create so many memories from her old home. However, she did not expect to meet Ranma who was currently walking together with his girlfriend arm in arm._

_When her gaze met his, she could she the confused expression on his face. Well who wouldn't be confused to see your ex-fiancé with a suitcase in her hand, and staring with a so sad expression?_

_She noticed that he quickly said goodbye to his girl, and turned towards her. However, Akanes eyes were pointed to the ground._

"_Akane?" he said._

"…"

"_Are you leaving me?" (notice he said me) his face pained_

"…_yes…, im leaving everybody" her gaze never failed the ground. _

"_Why? Your fine here, everything is going the way you want it to" Ranma was confused as ever._

"_No Ranma, you don't know a thing. I'll back when I gain the courage to tell you why" her eyes now looking straight into his._

_His arms felt the need of her touch so badly, she couldn't leave, she had to stay for his sake. "Stay! Don't leave"._

_That was when the taxi arrived. Akane gave the suitcase to the driver, before looking at him. "What is there to stay for? I can't possibly stay for you. You are already being loved by so many" she said before entering the cab and drive the long way to Tokyo centre. _

**End of flashback:**

When she came there, she was one of the best actors in the school, in less than 5 months she was filming her first movie. Only Nabiki knew that, and she had sworn it to be a secret. She was happy at that time, forgetting about Ranma had proven to be easy.

Now the pain in her heart had returned the love, the passion and safety. She could repeat her nightly rhythm with her boyfriend, but it still was so painful.

Just the memory of Nabiki's voice in her cell phone was enough she told Akane everything. Oh, god the pain again, she held her hand to her hard. Whishing it to stop beating, dreaming about better times.

**Flashback:**

_Akane life was pleasant everybody loved her. Well at least they did, when they announced the movie to the public. It wasn't just a few days ago, and she had already received several fan mail._

_It warmed her heart, and the same did her new boyfriend. She loved him so much, and he believed in her work, gave her the love she needed._

_One day when Akane was home alone, her cell phone began ringing. It showed Nabiki's number, and she only called if it was important._

"_Hello"_

"_Hello Akane, wanna know the latest news from home" he voice was cold, and hard._

"_What is going on?" she knew something was wrong._

"_Ya wanna hear the whole thing"_

"_Yeah what did you expect?"_

"_It's about Ranma" the name send a pain throw her heart, she had just made it throw._

"_Wha…...ts… about him" please no deaths right now._

"_Ranma is mad, well lets says, mad as hell" what could there be to be mad about?_

"_He saw the TV commercial for your film Akane. When it ended, he began screaming, about how stupid you can be and such. Everybody was in chock; they never counted on seeing you in a movie role. Im impressed. _

_We didn't see him for two days, and when he returned home, he wouldn't talk to a living sole._

_Nevertheless, he finally snapped when he saw you with your boyfriend, hell broke lose. Shampoo, ukyo and everybody else, is now lying at the hospital._

_He began screaming, she my fiancée and such. Then I stopped him, I assured him that you was your own, that you controlled you life. Moreover, for last, if he remembered that he broke the engagement. _

…_Akane… he wants to talk to you…." Akane panicked and slammed the phone down. This wasn't supposed to happen; he shouldn't begin to interfere in her life. Akane broke down crying._

**End flashback:**

Now she was walking down the street, her success was not that great, and she was grateful for that. The windows showed many dresses she desired, her bank account was big enough to by 100 of those expensive dresses.

She just didn't have anybody to show him or her too. As Akane turned around, she banged into a strange guy. She quickly apologised and hurried in, before she heard her name being called.

"Akane?" the voice sounded longing, broken, she couldn't figure it out. There in front of her stood Ranma Saotome, her former fiancé, her heartbreaker. She didn't mean to hiss when she said it, but it couldn't be said anymore different. "What are you doing here?"

"I am just shopping Akane. You can look after yourself now," his voice sounded tired, like he hadn't slept for days. Akane as a polite young lady, asked him "why don't you come home to my place, then we can talk old days". He turned his head in surprise, and could only nod.

Back in the apartment, she fixed a teapot, and a plate of cookies. They spend a lot of time talking old days, as if nothing in the world was wrong. Ranma then suddenly stood up. "I can't do this. I hurt you, broke your heart, hell I was too blind back then" Akane frowned. "What are you talking about you fool, you weren't blind, you were happy. We weren't supposed to be together".

Ranma stared at her with open mouth, but no words came out, but he eventually said. "I can't tell you, hell im actually scared" he then sat down on his knees, beside her, head- to head.

"R...ra…ranma" Akane muttered. Suddenly his lips were on hers, kissing her hard and full of need. "Akane, I need you… I" suddenly she understood. "I can't, your feelings are not strong enough Ranma". However, that didn't stop, Akane though did not protest.

That night Ranma felt his mist over his mind disappear, and see the wonderful things.

He never was in love with the other, not like Akane. Who now lay under him moaning, sighing, and kissing his toned chest. He then heard her say something, and kept repeating that. The words made no meaning, when they suddenly stroke him like lightning.

"Back then… you know… I wanted to say…. That I… I…. love you". Never had her voice sounded so sweet, so wonderful.

However, he could not say it; instead, he kissed her, again and again and again….


End file.
